littlewomenfandomcom-20200215-history
Amy March
Amy Curtis Laurence (née March) is the youngest of the March sisters. Storyline Early Life Amy is the youngest sister of four and is age twelve when the story begins. She has a keen interest in art. Her relationship with her sister Jo is sometimes strained. When Laurie and Jo go skating, Amy tags along after them, but she arrives at the lake too late to hear Laurie's warning about thinning ice. Under Jo's horrified stare, Amy falls through the ice, and is rescued by Laurie's prompt intervention. Realizing she might have lost her sister, Jo's anger dissolves and the two become closer. Travelling Abroad When her sister Beth becomes seriously ill with scarlet fever, Amy is sent to stay with Aunt March as a safety precaution. Aunt March grows fond of her, and makes the suggestion that Aunt Carroll take Amy with her to Europe. She greatly enjoys the trip, learning more about art and society. Relationship and Marriage with Laurie On her trip, Amy meets up with Laurie, who is wandering aimlessly around wasting time and money, still miserable after Jo's declination of his proposal of marriage. Amy gives him a stern talking-to and some time later receives a letter from him, which states that she helped him to get his life back on track. They manage see each other again and grow very close. They find comfort in one another in their unhappiness at the deterioration of Beth's health. Laurie proposes and shortly after Beth dies, they are married, to the happy surprise of Jo. Life at Parnassus Laurie and Amy settle into a house called Parnassus, which becomes a beautiful place of art, music and culture. It is situated next to Plumfield, Jo and her husband Friedrich's home and the school they run. Amy gives birth to a daughter, Elizabeth, or "Bess", named after her deceased sister. As a baby, Bess is very frail and her parents worry that she will not live long. However, due to a lot of care and protection, Bess survives and grows to be a sweet girl. Established in a lovely home, Amy and her family are a bright light to the college attendants. Amy and Laurie encourage them to take an interest in art and music. Amy and Bess spend a lot of time together in the art rooms, sculpting. Personality Amy has a talent and passion for art, whether it is painting, sketching or sculpting. As a girl, she had a desire to be popular and, like her older sister Meg, she was fond of luxuries. Often "petted" because she was the youngest, she could behave in a vain and spoiled way, and threw tantrums when she was unhappy. She was also more concerned with appearance than is healthy at her age, though it is sometimes comical, such as her obsessing over her unperfect nose. Amy grew to become a graceful and compassionate woman, who looks out for those less fortunate than her. Physical Appearance She is described by the author as a "regular snow-maiden" with curly golden hair and blue eyes, "pale and slender" and "always carrying herself" like a very proper young lady. She retains this beauty as she ages and is one of the loveliest women in her neighbourhood. Etymology *'Amy' is a female given name of French origin and means 'beloved'. *It is said that the usage of the name 'Amy' increased dramatically after the publication of Little Women. Appearances *''Little Women'' *''Good Wives'' *''Little Men'' *''Jo's Boys'' Category:Characters Category:Females Category:March Home residents Category:Parnassus residents Category:Massachusetts residents Category:Artists Category:March family Category:Mothers Category:Concord residents Category:Wives Category:Article Stubs Category:Main Characters Category:Laurence family